Wireless communication systems are known in the art. In many such systems remote communication units (at least some of which may be mobile) communicate with one another and/or with others via system infrastructure such as fixed-location transmitters and receivers. In general, wireless communication systems are characterized by a corresponding communication range (typically characterized by either or both of a transmission range and a reception range) beyond which the wireless communications capability of the system infrastructure cannot usefully extend.
Repeaters are also known in the art. Such devices typically serve to extend the communication range of a given communication system (by extending the transmission and/or reception range). Via this mechanism, for example, a relatively low power remote communication unit can effectively communicate with a relatively distant system receiver notwithstanding that the remote communication unit is otherwise out-of-range of the distant system receiver. Such repeaters often operate in an autonomous automatic mode and repeat whatever transmissions they successfully receive.
Unfortunately, despite various improvements to both systems and remote communication units, there remain times and circumstances when the transmissions of a communication unit that is within the communication range of a given communication system are nevertheless not received reliably at a given desired level of quality of service. Various causes exist for this result, including but not limited to shadow fading and other propagation issues. Performance requirements can also pose an impact. For example, as data transmission rates demands continue to increase (leading frequently to a corresponding increase in bandwidth), the ability of an otherwise in-range remote communication unit to successfully effect a desired level of service without a concurrent significant increase in transmission power usually becomes impaired.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.